El día que me quieras
by Sekai-D
Summary: Shizuru ha odiado toda su vida a Natsuki desde que se enteró que es la hija no legítima de su padre. Las cosas se complican cuando Kuga regresa después de años ausente para reclamar lo que le pertenece como también heredera de los Fujino, pero Shizuru está totalmente en contra que la fantasma de la familia tome el poder. Su poder.
1. Capítulo 1 El fantasma ha regresado

**Antes que nada, los personajes de Mai Hime no me pertenecen, sólo hago uso de ellos con fines recreativos mas no lucrativos.**

**Segundo punto: me estreno en la página, pero ya tengo muchas historias escritas por la red. Estoy en modo anónimo (¿?). Más anónima que de costumbre. **

**Tercer punto (y último): espero que la historia les agrade y no les resulte un poco rara al inicio. De antemano, gracias por leer. Y sí, es un ShizNat.**

**Preludio**

—Ella es Natsuki, Shizuru. Es tu hermana.

A Kuga Natsuki la odié desde que supe de su existencia un abril, en los jardines de la abuela Fujino cuando apenas éramos unas niñas, yo tenía diez años en ese entonces, ella tenía un par menos. La odié también después, cuando papá confesó más tarde que se había enredado con la madre de Kuga a espaldas de la familia, aún cuando no se había divorciado de mi mamá. Su amor era de años y el fruto de tal fue la ojiverde. Odié su sangre, nuestras diferencias, odié sus modos e incluso su falta de elocuencia. La odié porque era una bastarda que había venido a acaparar todo, todo lo que era mío y de mi familia. Y más que nada, la odié porque mi padre había amado a su madre en serio, porque cada vez que papá la veía, recordaba a Saeko; era como si viera una verdadera hija en ella, su futuro, su legado. Natsuki era todo lo que yo no era, en ese caso, yo sí era la hija legítima, hasta entonces...

La odio, ahora más que nunca, porque regresa cuando creí haberme librado al fin de su fantasma.

**Capítulo 1**

**El fantasma ha regresado**

Mis pasos resonaron en el pasillo blanco de la empresa Fujino, con golpes secos y acompasados sin dejar de ser apresurados. Si bien no era tarde aún para entrar a la junta directiva del mes, la impuntualidad era castigada severamente por la abuela; cosa que, por cierto, no quería probar en esos momentos en los que mi mente fluctuaba entre la felicidad y temores pasajeros. Miré mi reloj de pulsera justo cuando llegué a la puerta de madera de la sala de reuniones, haciendo tiempo, y me acomodé el flequillo que empezaba a salirse de lugar; estaba nerviosa, a quién engañaba.

Ese día, justo a las doce del día, la abuela Fujino y papá me nombrarían vicepresidenta frente al consejo. No es porque me lo hubieran dicho, pero todos los trabajadores y accionistas llenaban sus pláticas de eso, de eso y mi ingreso como una de las cabezas al mando de nuestra compañía. Nerviosa, no, estaba muriendo. Carraspeé la garganta y abrí la puerta, ese tan sólo era el inicio de mi prometedor futuro.

En el medio había una mesa rectangular con seis sillas al lado izquierdo, seis en el derecho y una en cada extremo. La abuela iba en uno de éstos últimos, como consecuencia, ¿yo iría a su derecha? Ella aún no llegaba, pero Ono Matsumoto, uno de los del consejo, sonrió amablemente y me insinuó con la mirada que desde ese momento ese sería mi lugar. Más tranquila que antes, con alguien de mi lado, me senté en el lugar indicado. Cinco minutos antes del medio día y la sala entera estaba por llenarse, sólo faltaba papá y la abuela. Justo cuando mi reloj marcaba las doce menos cinco segundos, entraron. Silencio sepulcral en la sala.

Nos levantamos y sólo volvimos a nuestros lugares hasta que la abuela Fujino estuvo cómoda en su silla. Ahora le costaba mucho incluso sentarse, por lo que mi padre la ayudó en la acción. Para mi sorpresa, él no tomó el asiento al otro extremo de la mesa, como siempre, sino que se sentó al lado izquierdo de la abuela. No dije nada y me limité a abrir mi agenda ejecutiva en donde tenía escrito unos puntos que quería tratar el día de hoy con todos.

La abuela carraspeó casi sin sonido y yo dejé enseguida lo que estaba haciendo para mirarla de lleno. Se acomodó las gafas en el puente de su nariz y nos escaneó a todos, como si con este hecho tratara de recordar quién éramos.

—Buenas tardes —anunció con grave voz, y de momento olvidé que estaba enferma terminalmente. La energía le había regresado al cuerpo—. Si bien el motivo de esta reunión es para informar el estado mensual de cada una de sus áreas, hoy antes de partir por lo ya acostumbrado, quisiera hacer un paréntesis para informarles las nuevas acciones que se tomarán a partir de ahora en esta empresa —dicho esto, la abuela me miró sin disimulo.

¡Iba a dar la noticia! Me sostuve de momento a una red imaginaria para no caer al suelo de la emoción. La abuela siguió hablando mientras tanto.

—Mi hijo y yo tenemos el honor de hacerles saber entonces, claro está, que a partir de este momento mi nieta, Fujino Shizuru, será la vicepresidenta de toda la asociación. Con todo el derecho de decidir y poseer cuanto esté en sus manos, mas sin embargo...

—Mas sin embargo... —Interrumpió papá con una sonrisa.

Mi cambio de estado fue notorio, pasé de una felicidad extrema —con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja— a una de confusión con el ceño fruncido. ¿Acaso pensaban ponerme trabas, probarme acaso? ¡Pero si la época de las pruebas habían pasado hace mucho! Estaba más que calificada para el puesto, lo había demostrado centenares de veces.

Mi padre se levantó de su lugar, aún con la sonrisa machacando su rostro, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, mientras todos observábamos sus acciones como si fuera a sacar en cualquier momento un chimpacé entrenado que luego entonces se pondría a dar vueltas por la sala. De chimpancé no hubo nada, pero entendí la situación apenas una cabellera oscura apareció por esa puerta.

—Kuga Natsuki también tomará el puesto de vicepresidencia —anunció aún más gravemente que antes la abuela—. Y será la responsable de tomar las decisiones a partir de ahora, junto a su padre y Shizuru, con esto quiero decir...

El murmullo de voces no se hizo esperar, fue como una explosión en donde todos los presentes empezaron a cuestionar a la abuela y a mi padre, molestos. ¿Qué había pasado exactamente? Era una calamidad, ¡un castigo! Yo no cabía en mí misma, no quería creerlo. ¡Era injusto, incoherente! ¿Cómo Kuga Natsuki iba a ser cabeza de algo en lo que jamás en su vida había estado presente? Fujino siguió hablando, pero a partir de ahora dejé de prestar atención a sus palabras que se volvieron una maraña de claves sin sentido.

Por otro lado, apreté los puños bajo la mesa, ocultando mi molestia lo mejor que pude. Miré a papá que trataba de tranquilizar a uno de sus colegas, esto ya no era una sala de juntas, era un campo de guerra. Obviamente todos estarían molestos por esta situación, uno no llega de la noche a la mañana y pone al primer imbécil que se tope en la calle a dirigir una empresa.

—¡Podrían calmarse y comportarse como personas civilizadas! —El estruendo que inquirió el grito acalló por fin las voces que miraron a la autora. Era Natsuki—. No he venido a agradarles, mis señores. Mucho menos a pelear o discutir por tonterías y asuntos de familia, no estoy aquí porque quiero, pero haré lo que se me pida por mi padre a partir de ahora.

¡Respeto decía! ¡su padre! Pamplinas, ¡era una usurpadora! En algún momento papá creyó que la situación se había salido de control e hizo que todos se retiraran, todos excepto la abuela, Kuga y yo.

Apenas vi la sala vacía, no aguanté más, me levanté de mi silla con un temple del que no me creí capaz y miré con un rencor que esta vez no pude disimular a la persona culpable de todo: mi padre.

—¿A qué has venido? —pero mis palabras fueron para Kuga. Mordaces, sin sentimientos, duras y secas. Tal y como habían sido siempre para con ella.

—Para ocupar el lugar que merezco tanto como tú, Shizuru —respondió desafiante, sin apartar la vista de mí.

—No te equivoques, Kuga-san. Para ti, desgraciadamente, sigo siendo Fujino, una simple conocida que nunca tuvo la intención de conocerte —nuestras miradas se unieron en un choque.

Hace al menos ocho años que no veía a Natsuki, pero con tan sólo verla, recordaba enseguida las náuseas que me producía tenerla cerca; la molestia que causaba en mí ni siquiera era sana, era por eso que papá decidió separarnos desde el inicio, cuando sus planes habían sido que convivamos en familia. ¡Ese hombre era un real imbécil!

Natsuki vivía con su madre en América, gracias al cielo, a muchos miles de kilómetros de mí. Hasta que la mujer falleció cuando la bastarda acababa de cumplir dieciocho años, se trasladó a un lugar desconocido para toda mi familia. Papá costeaba sus gastos universitarios y todo lo necesario, además viajaba todos los años para quedarse una temporada con ella, no porque se sintiera obligado, sino que tener a Natsuki cerca siempre lo había hecho feliz. En mi caso, crecí en Japón y viví con la abuela desde siempre. Mis padres se divorciaron cuando yo era una niña, pero mi madre vivía en Inglaterra con su nueva familia desde hace mucho, esa era otra historia que no quería recordar en esos momentos. Por otro lado, a Natsuki la dejé de ver ni bien entró en la adolescencia, no quería ver ni sus fotos. Por mucho, ella tan sólo fue el fantasma que mi papá visitaba los veranos, pero ahora... Ahora el fantasma había regresado y reclamaba algo que nunca le perteneció.

—Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo —recalcó la abuela Fujino estando ya solas las dos. Mi padre se había llevado a su doncella.

—¿Y por qué no has hecho nada para impedirlo, abuela? ¡Ella no debería estar aquí!

—Shizuru, cálmate.

¿Qué me calme? Estaba hecha una furia, daba vueltas y vueltas por la sala. No me iba a calmar, no cuando tenía que compartir todo lo que había trabajado con esa desconocida.

—Ella... Ella no se lo merece. Ella ni siquiera es de la familia.

—Es la hija de tu padre, es tu...

—Ni te atrevas a mencionarlo —bramé. Kuga Natsuki no era mi hermana.

—Entiende Shizuru. —Suspiró la abuela ya cansada—. No puedo hacer nada, a tu padre le corresponde en estos momentos la mayoría de las acciones, podría dejarte en la calle si lo quisiera...

—No se atrevería.

—No, claro que no, pero tampoco se atrevería dejar a la deriva a Kuga. Por lo tanto llegamos a este acuerdo... Que repartirían a la mitad todo, sólo hasta que una de las dos fuera considerada más calificada que la otra.

—¿Bromeas? ¿Natsuki calificada? Ella no sabe qué es dirigir esto. No sabe, no tiene idea, siempre ha vivido protegida en su casita en medio de la nada por papá.

—Entonces, ¿de qué te preocupas? Estás en ventaja, tienes puntos a tu favor. —Terminó la abuela, y yo estuve, por primera vez en el día, de acuerdo con ella.

Mi vista se detuvo en la silla que estaba al otro extremo, en donde minutos antes Natsuki estuvo sentada. Apreté la mandíbula y luego la relajé con una sonrisa de medio lado. Era una idiota. Una idiota por atreverse a venir aún sabiendo que nadie la quería aquí. Era una idiota si creía que se saldría con las suyas o que siquiera lograría algo, porque yo, Fujino Shizuru, me encargaría de destrozarla y quitarle todo lo que nunca le perteneció.

El fantasma moriría por completo.

_**Nos estamos viendo, cualquier duda o sugerencia es bien recibida.**_

_**:)**_

_**Sekai-D**_

_**Pd: No sé usar, oficialmente, la página y su editor de textos.**_


	2. Capítulo 2 Apellido maldito

**Hola a todos de nuevo, traigo el capítulo dos para su lectura. Con esto espero que empiece a quedar un poco claro hacia dónde es que se dirige la trama. Les digo de antemano que no esperaba tal aceptación, así que las reviews anónimas las contestaré debajo del capítulo. Muchas gracias por pasarse a leer.**

**Ah, otra cosa, ya se irán haciendo más largos los capítulos, ahora mismo es porque estoy en etapa de introducción a la historia. Jojo, sin más, les dejo con la lectura.**

**Capítulo 2**

**El apellido maldito**

Meses después de graduarme en Australia, supe enseguida qué es lo que quería Hotaru Fujino cuando lo encontré esperándome en el umbral de mi departamento, con los años cerniéndose a su piel y sus ojos; parecía una sombra de lo que había sido con anterioridad. Ese día, por segunda vez, me dijo que estaba dispuesto a darme su apellido si iba con él a Japón. Me ofreció su fortuna, un futuro seguro, lo que él no sabía es que jamás me interesó todo lo que tuviera que ver con su familia y su apellido maldito. En Japón no podía esperar nada bueno, en Japón me querían muerta y yo había hecho lo posible por mantenerme alejada de todos.

Si bien me negué al instante, Hotaru no desistió en su propuesta en todas las semanas que estuvo conmigo. Me confesó que la abuela Fujino tenía cáncer terminal y que no tardaría mucho en fallecer. Toda la fortuna quedaría en sus manos y en las de Nagi, su hermano menor, pero siendo que no confiaba mucho en el hombre —igual que yo—, quería asegurarse que al menos la industria no moriría en lo consiguiente si dejaba a cargo a sus hijas. A Nagi le bastaba con que tuviera dinero seguro sin tener que trabajar, en caso contrario vendería sus acciones o la empresa automotriz entera. A él no le interesaba nada de eso.

Me lo pensé, lo pensé mucho, había dejado claro una y otra vez a Hotaru que le agradecía por todo lo que había hecho por mí todos esos años, pero también le aseguré que le devolvería todo el dinero que gastó en mis estudios, alimentos, salud y vivienda. Tan sólo quería desaparecer de su vida, pero él se resistía magistralmente alegando que no me dejaría a la deriva porque había amado a mi mamá más que a nadie, y a mí, por ende, por ser su hija. Una que no llevaba su apellido.

Yo sé apenas de él, me crió como a una más de su familia cuando mamá falleció. Le debía mucho y nada a la vez, pues así como lo quería como a un padre, también lo odiaba tanto o más que a nadie porque nunca creyó, o no quiso hacer nada, cuando le dije que el accidente automovilístico que tuve con mamá no había sido sólo por el destino. Alguien lo causó, y ese alguien sólo pudo haber sido Murasaki Fujino, la mujer que había odiado a las dos Kuga desde que supo de nosotras. La misma que me persiguió con sus matones hasta que me refugié a miles de kilómetros de ella y casi fui olvidada por su familia, pero... siendo realista, Murasaki no pudo pensar y envenenarse sola, tras todo este enredo había una persona más, claro estaba, ¿había de mencionar a Nagi?

Cansada del acoso de Hotaru y sus insistencias, cansada de huir y ser reducida a basura por los Fujino, acepté la propuesta pero me negué rotundamente a recibir su apellido; acepté no porque me interesara la herencia o el poder. Esta vez ya no era una niña, esta vez me interesaba la venganza, y si bien Murasaki moría, no se iría sin antes pagar lo que le había hecho a mamá. Ella y Nagi pagarían sus crímenes. El «accidente» que no me asesinó, para su desgracia, les iba a costar la vida a ellos. Y yo sería su verdugo.

Mi vuelo a Japón tardó más de lo debido, nos retrasamos porque el clima se puso mal. Hotaru nos recibió a Mai —mi mejor amiga— y a mí horas después en uno de los aeropuertos de Tokio, llevaba una gabardina negra y unas gafas oscuras como si se escondiera. Nos subimos a su automóvil negro y, camino al departamento que me había arrendado, me informó que los documentos estaban listos para que pudiera ya ejercer mi papel en la compañía; también había hablado ya con Murasaki, quien no se mostró nada contenta con la idea de su hijo, habían discutido hasta el cansancio, pero a él ya no le interesaba, me aseguró que no iba a dejar que nadie se interpusiera ante mí, cosa que no creí pero actué como si le creyera incluso que los cerdos volaban.

De ser sincera, yo no tenía idea de cómo manejar y tomar decisiones en una compañía de tal magnitud. Si bien había estudiado algo con relación a los automóviles y todo lo que tuviera un motor, no significaba que supiera cómo administrar aquello que los fabricaba. Hotaru me tranquilizó diciendo que me ayudaría en todo lo posible, y sabiendo cómo era, estaba seguro que aprendería lo necesario en cosa de un parpadeo. Tampoco creí eso, pero no iba a aprender a administrar, así que eso era lo último que figuraba en mi lista de prioridades en el Japón.

Mai no estaba de acuerdo con nada de lo que ocurría, era la única que sabía de mis verdaderas intenciones y se había opuesto hasta el cansancio con argumentos creíbles y reales. Yo no cedería a sus súplicas, a pesar de que me apena haberla inmiscuido, pero no pude hacer nada para impedirlo, ella quiso hacerlo. Incluso planeó todo con más determinación que yo, para cuando tuvimos que abordar ese avión, Mai, proveniente de Japón y sabia en todas sus costumbres, ya tenía un empleo asegurado como guía de turistas en su ciudad natal. No viviría conmigo, pero estaría al tanto de todos mis movimientos y yo, al menos, no me sentiría sola en esta ciudad de cemento encerrada con todos los Fujinos dispuestos a comerme en el primer parpadeo.

Pasó una semana antes de que volviera a ver a Hotaru mientras me acostumbraba a la vida oriental, todo me era extraño. Realmente era como reescribirme, sabía japonés porque era mi idioma materno, pero viví más de dos décadas fuera de este extraño lugar, así que no tenía idea de sus creencias o siquiera costumbres.

Hotaru aún tenía intensas discusiones con la anciana Fujino y su hermano, ni bien terminaban algo cuando empezaban a pelear por otra cosa; el asunto no tenían patas ni cabeza y amenazaba con seguir así incluso después que tomara el puesto. Luego entonces me contó el centro del problema, que no sólo era el hecho de que todos creían que era una usurpadora, sino que también existía otro dilema el cual no había pensado hasta entonces. Hotaru tenía otra hija, Shizuru, y ella era la verdadera heredera de su patrimonio. Eso incluso yo lo sabía pero mi cerebro la había dejado de lado gracias al hecho de que la joven Shizuru había brillado por su ausencia en mi vida desde siempre.

No es que Hotaru quisiera dejar a Shizuru en la calle, después de todo era hija de su primer y único matrimonio, ya que nunca se casó con mi madre porque ella nunca quiso —creo que temía, al igual que yo, involucrarse por entero con esa familia que la había obligado a llevar una vida en el exilio—. El caso era que la anciana Fujino se negaba a que su nieta legítima tuviera que compartir su porción de pan con la hija bastarda de su hijo, por lo tanto, y más tarde tuvo que aceptar Hotaru, que aceptaría con todas las leyes mi ingreso a la compañía sólo si después el consejo de accionistas elegía a una de nosotras como la mejor administradora. Es decir, la que ganara se llevaría todo el paquete y la otra renunciaría a todo sus derechos como heredera. Era todo o nada, claro está, yo tenía todas las de perder, pero Hotaru confiaba irremediablemente en mí y si bien no le gustaba que sus dos únicas hijas estuvieran en una insana competencia, tuvo que aceptar al menos para que me aceptaran medianamente por todos.

Realmente no me importaba perder, yo estaba en Japón con el único propósito de vengarme, este teatro tan sólo guardaría las apariencias de mi verdaderas intenciones. Shizuru podría quedarse con todo más tarde, ella lo merecía, sin embargo no negaría que molestarla con todo esto sería lo mejor, era mi forma de devolverle sus palabras que me ridiculizaron hasta el cansancio. Shizuru, pobre Shizuru, ella también pagaría si se metía en mis planes.

—Natsuki, ¿estás bien? ¿Quieres una pastilla? —Hotaru me ofreció un vaso con agua y se sentó a mi lado con una cara preocupada.

—No, no pasa nada. Siéntate y deja de preocuparte.

Estábamos en su oficina, justo salíamos de la reunión con la junte general de la empresa. La noticia estaba dada, y tal como esperábamos todos, nadie estaba de acuerdo con mi ingreso en la industria automotriz. Medio consejo se puso a discutir con los dos al mando, era imposible que ganara con esas posturas, sin embargo me sentía tranquila de momento. Murasaki estaba tan concentrada en su enfermedad y en su nieta, que posiblemente no se le ocurriría hacer nada contra mí, lo que debía preocuparme después era Nagi que no se presentó en ningún momento, de antemano hizo saber que estaba en contra de las idioteces de papá y no daría marcha atrás con esa postura. Claro estaba que prefería a Shizuru al mando porque ésta le depositaría unos cuantos miles cada mes y lo mantendría de vago como siempre, en cambio yo, quería acabar con él y todo lo que le pertenecía. En eso al menos estaría de acuerdo el consejo conmigo, ya que odiaban a Nagi tanto como a mí y razones ya no les faltaban para sacarlo a patadas; pero se detenían por culpa de la Fujino mayor, que amaba a su hijo pequeño tanto como para dejarlo hacer y deshacer desde que nació.

—Shizuru no estaba enterada de nuestras decisiones, Natsuki. Disculpa sus palabras, sólo... se ha sentido amenazada. Ella no es así. —Se disculpó Hotaru por su hija. Yo sólo sonreí de medio lado ya que no conocía a otra Shizuru que no fuera esa.

—Siempre se ha sentido amenazada por mí, no tienes que disculparla Hotaru, tú hija y yo tenemos de amistad lo que un perro y un gato.

—Nunca me ha gustado su eterna pelea, no tiene sentido.

—Oh, claro que lo tiene. Yo me sentiría como ella si mi padre hubiera escondido una familia aún estado casado con mi madre, ¿eso te parece poco?

—Yo amaba a tu madre, Natsuki, me casé con la mamá de Shizuru por acuerdos políticos que nunca sirvieron para nada.

—Eso no significa que lo que hiciste es bueno, eso no deshace tus culpas.

—Nunca vas a estar de mi parte...

—Nunca me interesó estarlo —dije con tranquilidad, estaba cansada de estas cosas.

Mi encuentro con Shizuru fue el más corto y tempestuoso que tuve con alguien. Ella no me soportaba y yo no la soportaba a ella, quizá si en el pasado ella no me hubiera tratado como lo hizo ahora podríamos estar en mejores términos, no como las hermanas más afectivas, pero al menos no estaríamos asesinándonos con las miradas.

Hasta hoy, la última vez que vi a Shizuru fue cuando tenía quince años, la última vez que visité Japón para luego no volver hasta ahora. Ese día Hotaru, después de por fin entender que nosotras dos jamás nos llevaríamos bien, tuvo la grandiosa idea de llevarme a la mansión Fujino a despedirme al menos de su hija. Shizuru me despidió con una cachetada, yo la despedí con otra, de milagro no terminamos en el suelo matándonos como auténticos animales. Para Hotaru nos despedimos con una reverencia, era mejor que el hombre siguiera viviendo sus fantasías, daba igual, no pensaba ver a su demonio jamás.

Y hoy, rompiendo mis planes, en la primera persona que se posó mi vista fue en ella. ¿Cuántos años tenía ahora? Recordaba que era mayor que yo, a pesar de lucir más fresca que nada, porque he de admitirlo, yo parecía más anciana de lo que en verdad soy. Supongo que la amargura y la frustración hacen estragos en el cuerpo.

Mi querida Shizuru fue la única que no habló mientras todo el consejo de ancianos discutía sobre moral y ética, políticas de la empresa y demás cosas que no servirían para desaparecerme de nuevo, casi creí que la joven Fujino estaba de acuerdo con su papá... Hasta que se retiraron todos y entonces sacó las garras, como debía hacer una señorita. Delante de los extraños era una bella damisela, con su familia era el demonio de Tazmania. No me quiere aquí, yo no la quiero a ella. Volvemos al pasado. Desde mañana nos veríamos todos los días, así que era mejor ir preparándome algunas tácticas para que esto no se convirtiera en un auténtico infierno.

Por lo demás, no tenía planeado nada, excepto dejar que las cosas se sucedieran con tranquilidad. De lo único que tenía que preocuparme ahora es de familiarizarme con el entorno japonés, sus monedas y sus personas, porque andaba más perdida que en una selva. De menos Hotaru me había asignado un automóvil que me serviría para aprender a llegar sola a la empresa, sin tener que estar custodiada por un chofer fornido que se creía guardaespaldas.

Esa noche esperaba dormir tranquila, esa noche empezaba mi venganza.

**Oigan, en serio que no me acostumbro al editor de esta página. Mi cerebro lo califica en extremo difícil hasta que pueda usarlo con mayor agilidad y precisión, disculpen si la edición quedó muy jodida.**

**Ahora las reviews:**

**Anónimo 1 (lol, perdona, no sé cómo llamarlos): definitivamente, ¡aquí se odian y correrá sangre! Vale, no, no sé XD pero hay que intentarlo (¿?). Infinitas gracias por leer :)**

**Anónimo 2: jaja me encantó lo que dijiste, verás... esperaré a responderte cuando la historia vaya tomando forma, pero te adjudicaré la razón cuando dices que el ShizNat es inseparable. ¡Dios bendiga a la reina Shizuru (¿?)! Gracias por pasarte, un saludo :).**

**Dany: ¿fácil usarla? Pero soy una cabezota :( cuando ya no vean tan mal la edición sabrán entonces que he aprendido al fin. Lomalodesernueva. Muchas gracias por leerme, espero tenerte por aquí prontamente. **

**Shaka: yo estoy feliz de que te parezca interesante. ¿Acaso todas sintieron el odio de Shizuru saliendo por sus poros? XD He dado al clavo, sé que sabrán perdonarla. Muchas gracias por leer este intento de historia, a decir verdad nunca había escrito fanfiction, escribo originales y es totalmente distinto.**

**Inuka17: ¡cha chaaan, incesto modo activado (¿?)! XD oigan, pues no se lo están tomando mal, me alegra jaja, pero ya verán cómo se va desenredando el asunto. Gracias por pasarte, saludillos desde aquí :D.**

**Anónimo 3: te gusta, a mí me gusta que te guste. Me doy por bien servida, gracias por dejar una review :)**

**Disculpen si de pronto me olvidé de alguien, ahora mismo son las únicas reviews con las que me topé. Nos estamos viendo.**

**Sekai-D**


	3. Capítulo 3 Muros de cristal

**Hola gente, espero que no se acostumbren a mis rápidas actualizaciones, lastimosamente no siempre serán así, no me odien cuando tarde en actualizar. Todo depende de mi inspiración y tiempo. **

**Creo que desde aquí empieza como tal la historia, ¡disfruten!**

**Las reviews serán contestadas al final del capítulo :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Muros de cristal**

Había pasado más de una semana ya desde mi ingreso a la empresa y estaba, a decir verdad, bastante jodida. Por no decir jodidísima y perdida. No tenía idea de muchas cosas, cuando me entregaban los reportes de ingresos me quedaba en blanco, como si me enseñaran una especie de jeroglíficos en combinación con algoritmos de una raza extraterrestre superior. Si bien mi japonés era perfecto cuando hablaba, llevarlo a la escritura era totalmente distinto y mi frustración se hacía cada vez más y más enorme. Claro estaba, mi orgullo no me permitía demostrar lo mal que estaba en el asunto, así que cuando Shizuru me daba los papeles y sonreía con una malicia indescriptible, yo le devolvía la sonrisita esta vez el doble de rancia e hipócrita. No sólo estaba mal en eso, sino que también tenía que lidiar con mis costumbres occidentales y las orientales de todo aquél que pisaba la empresa, lo de las reverencias cada cinco segundos simplemente no me salía. Así que optaba por no hacer nada y dejaba que pensaran que no tenía modales. No los tenía, no al menos sus extraños modales.

Lastimosamente todo esto era visto por mi querida hermana que no dejaba pasar nada. ¡Era un maldito telescopio esa mujer! Mientras que mi miopía dejaba mucho qué desear, ella estaba al corriente de cómo me comportaba con el personal. Los primeros días fueron inolvidablemente cansados, no sé en qué parte de mi plan creí que esto iba a ser sencillo, tanto o más como conducir un triciclo o cocinar ramen instantáneo. Llegaba muerta a mi cama y ni siquiera escuchaba cuando Mai o Hotaru intentaban comunicarse conmigo por teléfono. Además, ¿mencioné qué tan molesta podía llegar a ser la joven Fujino? Había optado por una postura bastante tranquila, pero sé que en su soledad no dejaba de desear que me pegara un rayo. Sin contar las innumerables veces que se burló de mí cuando escribía algo mal. Para terminar de joderme, nuestros departamentos estaban uno al frente del otro, así que era imposible mirar hacia delante y no verla al otro lado. Las paredes eran de cristal, se veía todo. Todo. No había ni una pizca de intimidad. O sea que una no podría traer a alguien a la oficina como en las películas americanas y tener sexo salvaje en el escritorio. No es que lo fuera hacer, pero no podía ni siquiera comer ahí porque quedaría en ridículo frente a Shizuru que parecía que lo único que sabía hacer era trabajar.

Al menos nunca me miró desde que me instalé en ese lugar, tal y como si no existiera frente a ella. Si algo tenían los japoneses es que respetaban mucho la intimidad, y podía haber una pared de plomo o una de cristal, para ellos una pared era una pared y ver a través de ella no era opción. Pero yo no me consideraba de ahí, así que podía usar mi morbo occidental cuando quisiera. Siendo que estaba frente a Fujino todos los días durante ocho horas, ¿qué más podía hacer si no mirarla descaradamente? Daba igual, ella nunca me vería hacerlo por estar firmando y escribiendo como demente cosas que no entendería ni en un millón de años, mientras yo jugaba en el computador y dibujaba perros deformes en mi libreta de apuntes. Era mejor que ver las pinturas estrafalarias que colgaron en mi oficina, y todos esos archivadores que no hacían más que ponerme histérica.

Oh, Mai, yo sé que estaría muriendo de risa si supiera lo que su amiga sufría en ese lugar. También apunté que tenía que verla enseguida, no podía quedarme un día más sin saber escribir y ella era la única que podía brindarme esa ayuda sólo después de burlarme hasta el cansancio.

Por otro lado, en esa semana usé mis productivas horas de ocio para descubrir unas cuantas cosas por internet y el sistema privado de la empresa, que tenía, por cierto, los datos de todos y cada uno de los empleados. Revisé el expediente de Nagi, de él no decía mucho, por no decir nada. El de la abuela Fujino no lo encontré y tampoco de Hotaru. El sistema marcaba que Shizuru tenía veinticinco años y se había graduado en economía con honores, también ponía sus trabajos recientes y cosas particulares como estatura, peso, color de ojos y hasta tipo de sangre. Meramente curricular todo. En internet encontré cosas más interesantes, como que formaba parte de obras caritativas y había ayudado a fundar un hospital infantil. ¿Acaso no sabían lo bruja que era en verdad? Por mi madre que Fujino se las hacía de mártir y todos se la creían. O tal vez era así y era tanto su odia hacia mí que le resultaba imposible comportarse medianamente bien en mi presencia. Sobre sus amoríos no supe mucho, sólo que en algún momento de su existencia estuvo saliendo con un tío que ciertamente era bastante bonito. Bonito, así sin más.

Internet sabía más de ella que yo misma, o incluso Hotaru, pero miraba al frente y lo único que me encontraba era a una chica embutida en un traje sastre que no podía, aunque quisiera, disimular cuánto me odiaba. Tras el cristal, Shizuru se acomodaba el flequillo, doblaba las piernas o golpeteaba el escritorio con los dedos. Garabateaba cosas en una agenda mientras bebía litros y litros de té —proporciones ridículas en serio—, volvía los ojos al portátil, firmaba y llamaba a alguien por teléfono, recibía a algunos ejecutivos y al final del día, simplemente tomaba la gabardina ocre que dejaba en su perchero y salía con sus pasos milimétricamente dibujados sobre el piso. Al día siguiente era la misma rutina, salía en ocasiones cuando tenía que almorzar, no sé dónde lo hacía, pero a la cafetería no iba porque yo estaba metida ahí siempre que podía.

En ese lugar conocí a unas cuantas personas, entre ellas estaba Minagi Mikoto, una chica de recursos humanos que sólo no comía lo que no veía. También estaba Sugiura Midori del departamento de imagen y diseño; y Harada Chie, que era la gerente de relaciones públicas. Las tres habían tenían un par de años trabajando ahí y sabían cómo se manejaba todo en ese lugar. Sobre todo Harada, ella era una nerd en cuanto a información, era incluso mejor que el internet. No sabía si catalogarla de cotilla o sólo como una persona muy, demasiado informada. Ella fue la que confirmó más adelante mis sospechas sobre Nagi, el tipo al que sólo se encontraban ahí cuando agotaba todo lo que su madre le depositaba cada mes. Se decía incluso que había cometido unos desfalcos que luego fueron tapados y escondidos de la luz pública. En palabras cristianas, el tío era un maldito ladrón y nadie hacía nada para detenerlo. ¿En qué rayos pensaba Hotaru al seguir manteniéndolo ahí?

Pensaba en eso mientras la pantalla de mi ordenador emitía unas caricaturas en volumen muy bajo, cuando fui consciente de que Shizuru tenía la vista sobre mí, unos metros más allá, entre dos muros traslúcidos que evitaban que nos asesináramos. Yo había estado mirándola todo el rato y no me di cuenta hasta ahora, pero eso lo hacía siempre, era ella la rara ahora. Se supone que era la que respetaba las reglas de la intimidad. Tenía la cabeza descansando en los nudillos de su mano derecha y me observaba con una serenidad casi enfermiza. Levanté las cejas con interrogación, seguidamente, vi cómo se levantó y se alejó caminando; dejé de verla cuando mi puerta no permitió más la acción. Cinco segundos después alguien tocó y deslizó la madera sin esperar a que diera la orden para que pudiera pasar. Lo siguiente que hice fue cerrar la ventana en donde se transmitía la caricatura y fingir demencia.

—Kuga-san, los reportes que te entregué ayer, ¿los tienes ya? —preguntó casualmente Shizuru sin moverse del umbral de la puerta.

¿Reportes? Bien podrían ser las hojas verdes que tenían símbolos extraños o las hojas blancas que tenían sellos por doquier. ¿Pero cómo sabría eso si apenas podía escribir mi nombre en japonés? Como sea que fuera, no había revisado ninguno de ellos. Entonces mentí.

—Verás, Fujino-san, creo que los he olvidado en mi departamento, ayer me dormí muy tarde terminando el reporte de ingresos que le tenía que entregar al gerente de marketing. —Joder, ayer me había dormido tarde hablando con Mai sobre las cien razones por las que odiaba a todos los Fujino y a su estúpido acento del demonio—. Disculpa las molestias, te los entregaré mañana por la mañana. —Cuando Mai me los traduzca a un idioma menos complicado.

—No lo olvides entonces, nos hemos atrasado desde... desde tu entrada a esta área. —Atacó sin disimulo.

Le sonreí como pude y casi le arrojo encima sus miles de papeles que me pedía; estaba segura que me los daba al propósito porque estaba consciente de que no los terminaría a tiempo, ¡era una bruja!

—Los tendré mañana, te lo aseguro.

—Vale. —Dio media vuelta y antes de irse por completo, volteó de nuevo a verme con el ceño fruncido —. Por cierto, deja de mirarme todo el tiempo, Kuga. Es molesto.

—Ara, ¿acaso ya no merezco los honoríficos en mi apellido, Shizuru-chan? —Arremetí imitando su acento, defendiéndome de mi propia estupidez.

Los ojos de Fujino se salieron dos segundos de sus órbitas por cómo la había llamado y luego regresó a su compostura original.

—¡Que te den!

Y esas, fueron por mucho, las más educadas palabras que me dedicó la castaña esa mañana.

Más tarde me reuní con Mai en un café, le conté mis nuevas adquisiciones para remodelar un poco mi departamento e indagamos sobre lo que había estado averiguando esa semana sobre los Fujino. Después de estar completamente segura que Tokiha estaba tranquila y muy seria como para burlarse de mí, me decidí a contarle mi problema con la escritura y todos los documentos que se me habían ido acumulando en mi escritorio desde hace una semana.

—Tengo un problema. — Solté haciendo una mueca de frustración.

—¿Más? ¿Ahora qué?

—No sé escribir, no es que no sepa realmente... Es que se me dificulta. No es lo mismo hablar que escribir, esos simbolitos son un dolor de cabeza.

Mai aguantó la risa como una buena amiga.

—Y quieres que te ayude, supongo.

—Y que traduzcas todo lo que la maldita de Fujino me ha ido amontonando desde hace días. ¿Sabes que hoy discutimos porque cree que la acoso?

—¿Y no lo haces? —Mai se burló.

—¡No! Busco información, es distinto. No es mi culpa que el internet muestre cosas de su vida personal, ella sabrá lo que hace.

—Es lo mismo, acosas a toda la familia sin excepción. A unos más que a otros, claro está.

—Pero ella no lo sabe, además sólo la observaba porque no hay nada mejor que hacer...

—Que ver sus piernas largas y lo bastante que ha crecido. —Fruncí el ceño, ¿de qué coñas me estaba hablando esta idiota?

—No sé qué te estás imaginando, pero esa chica es un demonio. He tenido que aguantarme un centenar de veces para no arrojarle encima sus estúpidos documentos y a sus miles de gerentes que me manda para arreglar cosas que no entiendo.

—Natsuki, debiste suponer que esto no iba a ser sencillo. Te lo dije millones de veces pero sólo te preocupas por...

—¡Pero Hotaru me ayudaría! El imbécil ni siquiera se ha aparecido por las oficinas. Nos deja a Shizuru y a mí todo como si esperara que todo se fuera a la quiebra. Así no podré hacer nada para hundir a Nagi.

Mai me tomó de la mano y me miró con preocupación como solía hacerlo cada vez que hablábamos de estas cosas. Me daba escalofríos cuando lo hacía, me sentía como una niña pequeña que no tenía idea de dónde pisaba.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, he conseguido lo que me pediste, Natsuki.

Abrí los ojos un poco más, olvidé por completo que le pedí a Mai que contratara a un investigador privado para empezar a seguir a Nagi Fujino. La pelirroja me entregó una tarjeta color blanco que sólo tenía unos caracteres y las consonantes «K.Y» como iniciales. Ni siquiera había un número telefónico. No sé cómo pudo dar justo con la persona que le pedí.

—Los caracteres son el número telefónico. Tendrás que verificar que cada uno coincida con los números de un teclado con alfabeto occidental.

Asentí y miré por un rato largo la tarjeta, era la primera vez que temía marcar un número y que una voz me contestara al otro lado de la línea. Yo no quería un detective privado como Mai creía, yo quería un asesino a sueldo que me evitara ensuciarme las manos. El alma en cambio ya la traía sucia.

Mai me ayudó esa noche a traducir los documentos y a decorar el departamento que hasta entonces había estado vacío. Ya tenía muebles y comedor, que enseguida estrenamos con la cena que preparó Mai. Después de semanas, al fin comí por primera vez algo casero y no esas barritas integrales que engullía a escondidas en la oficina. Terminé felizmente mi trabajo dos horas antes de entrar a la oficina, con unas ojeras tamaño panda adulto pero con la fuerte convicción de que no me dejaría pisotear por la segunda vicepresidenta. Mai se quedó a dormir esa noche.

Al día siguiente no miré más a Fujino Shizuru, aunque sé, desde luego, que ella no dejó de hacerlo conmigo. Así que a partir de ese instante dejé las caricaturas de lado y empecé a llenar todos los documentos que me pedía, forzándome a aprender todos y cada uno de los kanjis, katakanas y hiraganas posibles. La tarjeta que me entregó Mai se mantuvo resguardada en mi saco, sacarla de ahí sería abrir la caja de Pandora. Sólo entonces el juego comenzaría y los Fujino empezarían a caer uno a uno.

* * *

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Pero antes las reviews:**

_**MK: **_**gracias por pasarte :). Nos estamos leyendo.**

_**Kano chan: **_**¡hola! También adoro a las dos, gracias por pasarte y dejar una review. ¡Saludos!**

_**MK (de nuevo XD): **_**si lees esto es porque ya terminaste el capítulo tres. Un saludo, gracias por las reviews :).**

_**Anónimo 1: **_**gracias por leer, espero que te sigas pasando. Trataré de responder cualquier duda y comentario en la brevedad. Saludos.**

_**Meme: **_**no he tardado, gracias por leer, eh. Y por comentar. Me alegra que les esté gustando :)**

_**Anónimo 2: **_**jajaja ahora entiendo que desde este momento el incesto pasó a un segundo plano nada desagradable lol. Nuestras protagonistas van a estar un poco agresivas entre sí, aunque Natsuki sólo estará jodiendo un poco, sin ánimos de odiar a Shizuru seriamente. Gracias por comentar :).**

_**Darkyoru:**_** oh, muchas gracias, sobre lo sano no hablemos XD. Nada es sano en este mundo (¿?). No me he demorado, por lo pronto todo va viento en popa. Un saludo grande, grande :)**

**Sekai-D**


	4. Capítulo 4 La librería de KY

**Hola, ¿qué tal esta semana? Espero que la hayan pasado bien, he de decir que estoy estresada con tantos deberes encima, sin embargo he tratado de no demorarme taaanto con la actualización. No es por nada, pero al parecer mientras más presión ejerza la universidad en mí, más inspirada estoy con las cosas que no tienen nada que ver con ella. Eso es un grave problema :(****  
**

** Quiero disculparme de antemano porque estoy pasando de volada por aquí, no podré responder las reviews que amablemente me han dejado, pero prometo que lo haré apenas publique el siguiente capítulo. Muchas gracias por sus palabras.**

**Sin más…**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**La librería de K.Y**

Reito arrugó una bola de papel —posiblemente de los reportes mal elaborados que Natsuki me acaba de entregar para dárselos a él—, y luego me lo arrojó como si pretendiera sacarse con eso un premio. La bola me pegó justo en la frente y cayó a mi falda para luego desaparecer bajo el escritorio. Levanté una ceja ya de por sí enfadada y, lo más seria posible, tomé un bolígrafo de mi escritorio; le apunté a la cara, pero antes de hablar me interrumpió con esas sonrisitas que me irritaban tanto.

—Hey, Shizuru, quita esa cara larga —dijo, y a continuación me quitó el bolígrafo de la mano—. Kuga-san hace lo que puede, además estos reportes no son importantes, aún no entiendo por qué se los pides. Ella debería estar haciendo otras cosas, no tareas que tu secretaria podría hacer en diez minutos.

—La pruebo. —Lo asesiné con la mirada—. ¿Cómo esperas que pueda hacer algo más importante si ni siquiera puede escribir una oración correcta? ¿Sabes los dolores de cabeza que me ha causado? He tenido que llevarme a casa todas estas cosas sólo para darme cuenta enseguida que usa un traductor barato para hacer estas sencillas cosas.

—No hagas escriba entonces. —Resolvió Reito tan idiotamente como siempre—. O enséñale a escribir.

—¡Ni en sueños!

—Entonces deja de torturarte, en unos meses podrá hacer tus reportes a la perfección, pero si quieres que en verdad te ayude con todo ya que tu padre no está cooperando, ¿a qué esperas para decirle que te acompañe a las juntas directivas, a las instalaciones, a conocer de dónde sale todo este embrollo? Kuga-san es ingeniera, podría ayudar sin problemas a los del área de mecánica. Y sabe de diseño, ¿es qué no lo sabes?

—No sé nada de ella. —Me defendí—. Y no quiero…

—Saber nada, señorita orgullosa, lo sé. Pero intenta darle una calculadora, números, su idioma y sabrá qué hacer con todos tus automóviles. Dale un lápiz y oblígala a escribir lo que te acabo de arrojar y tendrás una migraña permanente.

Reito sonrió de medio lado, sabiendo de antemano que me había ganado. Me hundí en mi lugar y dejé de mirarlo, exasperada. Escuché sus pasos dirigiéndose a la puerta y abrirla, sólo entonces volteé a verlo.

—Puedes empezar con invitarla a tomar un café. —Soltó de la nada—. Sé que se junta con la gerente de relaciones públicas todos los días para almorzar. —Ambos miramos por el muro de cristal hacia la oficina de Kuga, no estaba, era dicha hora.

—¿Por qué no la invitas tú y dejas de molestar? —Le sonreí mordazmente para no arrojarle nada a la cabeza.

—… Tal vez lo haga. Luego no te quejes.

Terminó por salir de la oficina no sin antes darme un último vistazo, lo ignoré dándome media vuelta en la silla giratoria. Lo que hice enseguida fue algo de lo que no me siento orgullosa. Revisé todo el historial de Kuga Natsuki que papá guardaba celosamente en un archivo del sistema de la empresa.

Estaba harta de que el idiota de Reito me dijera que hiciera las paces con ella, al menos hasta que alguien resultara ganadora y la perdedora tuviera que abandonar toda esperanza en este lugar. Argumentaba otras niñerías, como el sentimiento de hermandad y camaradería que… ¿Acaso no sabía que esa mujer jamás sería mi hermana así mi padre fuera el suyo? No se trataba de la sangre, se trataba de mí y mi dignidad. No podía hacer las paces con ella, era impensable, el sólo verla hacía que tuviera convulsiones de ira. Además, ¡era tan insoportable! Tenía que aguantar todos los días su mirada al otro lado, como si no entendiera el sentido de la privacidad. Como si no le importara cuánto la detestaba o… Vamos, que todos sabíamos que me provocaba.

Revisando, encontré incluso el historial académico de la intrusa. No estaba mal, pero no estaba perfecto. En diez minutos ya sabía hasta sus alergias. La cosa iba en que no me había servido de nada todo eso, tal vez y sólo tal vez, pudiera que Reito tuviera razón. Tal vez debía hacer que Natsuki participara más o colapsaría antes de siquiera poder sacar de ahí. Tampoco era mi intención que no hiciera nada mientras yo me partía en dos.

—Kuga… san —la llamé, cuando estuve en la cafetería de la empresa y todos los que estaban ahí se quedaron viéndome como si no me conocieran ya.

Natsuki, sentada en una mesa con tres chicas más, no volteó a verme cuando la llamé. Las otras tres me miraban perplejas y le hicieron unas disimuladas señas con la mano.

—Kuga-san —volví a llamarla, comenzado a enfadarme porque sabía que me ignoraba al propósito—. Tenemos que hablar...

Al fin volteó, tenía el ceño fruncido, no de molestia, pero sí de extrañeza.

—Pues hablemos, Fujino-san. —Sonrió y a mí casi me da un tic en el ojo izquierdo.

Conté hasta tres, sabiendo de antemano que todos nos miraban como si esperan que en cualquier momento nos fuéramos de bruces al suelo y comenzáramos a pelear. En los últimos días de lo único que se habían enterado todos es de nuestro odio mutuo. O mi odio hacia ella, daba igual, ella no aportaba nada bueno.

—Pensaba que podíamos hablar a solas. —Miré a los lados, enseguida varios fingieron demencia, como si no hubieran escuchado nada—. Es… es sobre algo que quiero enseñarle.

—¿Enseñarme? —Volvió a sonreír.

—Si me acompaña…

—¿Por qué no te sientas y comes algo? Apenas terminemos te acompañaré donde sea. La comida de aquí es buena, ¿no chicas? —inquirió a sus amigas. Las chicas parecieron captar algo que yo no pude y movieron la cabeza afirmativamente, más asustadas que complacientes.

—Verás… Kuga-san—le dije, tratando de mantener la calma—, ya he comido, hace un rato. Puedo esperarte en mí oficina después, cuando haya acabado de… —¿Eso qué engullían era realmente comida? —Almorzar, claro.

—Ahí me tendrás entonces.

Dos horas después seguía en mi oficina esperándola. ¿¡Y acaso esperaban que la amara y viviéramos felices para siempre como una familia perfecta?! Ese pedazo de humano era tan...

—Perdone la demora Fujino-san —anunció su llegada cuando yo estaba a punto de levantarme y retirarme a descansar—. Verá, Kansaki Reito me ha pedido que lo acompañara a conocer al personal que me puede ayudar con...

El tonto de Reito había empezado a hacer de las suyas, ¿acaso no podía quedarse sin hacer nada apenas unas piernas bonitas visitaban su oficina? ¿Qué era lo que me estaba diciendo Natsuki?

—Quiero que me acompañes a conocer a los chicos que se encargan de diseñar algunos automóviles, tal vez... —Natsuki olvidó su permanente ceño fruncido para optar por una postura tranquila—. Tal vez puedas ayudarlos.

—Aún tengo que entregarte los reportes de compras.

—Olvídalos, no son importantes. —Intenté disimular una sonrisita o la chica sabría que la estaba tomando por tonta desde hace días.

—Bueno, pero son las cuatro de la tarde, supongo que su turno ha terminado, ¿no?

—No ahora, mañana. Ya me iba, tal vez deberías hacerlo, tienes una cara horrenda, ¿no has dormido acaso?

Abrió la boca para decir algo y enseguida formó una mueca perversa, justo me di cuenta de lo que había dicho sin pensar. ¿No había sonado preocupada, o sí? Joder. No lo estaba, pero en serio se veía mal. Si mi padre la veía pensaría que la estaba colapsando y... Bueno, tal vez lo hacía pero no quería salir mal parada por culpa de esa idiota.

—Estoy bien. No te preocupes.

—No estoy preocupada. —Me apresuré a decirle, tomando casualmente mi saco para empezar a ponérmelo—. Será más fácil hacer que te vayas si de pronto tu cansancio te deja sin poder hacer nada, ¿no crees? ¿Por qué me preocuparía si quiero verte a kilómetros de distancia de aquí?

No recibí respuesta alguna de Natsuki, para mi disgusto, me seguía mirando neutralmente. Me acomodé el cabello y levanté una ceja.

—En algún momento intenté que esto funcionara, Fujino; pero creo que todo es en vano. Eres igual de cruel que tu abuela, tu tío y el propio Hotaru. Eres igual que ellos, igual de fríos, interesados y calculadores.

—No metas a mi familia en esto. —Di dos pasos hacia ella, amenazante—. No tiene nada que ver con ellos, no importa si has venido a llevarte todo, ¿entiendes? Pero te has metido en mi camino, Kuga. Yo no soy mi padre, ese que te permite hacer y deshacer a tu antojo. Te voy a sacar de esto, vas a salir de mi vida.

—Nunca estuve en tu vida, Shizuru —rió socarronamente y yo me ericé al escuchar mi nombre saliendo de sus labios—. Pretendía hacer las paces contigo, pero míranos, estamos firmando el acta de guerra, ¿quieres pelear por esto? Pues pelea tendrás, hermanita.

Y dicho esto, Natsuki se retiró con ese gesto cínico que detesté desde ese instante. Esta era la guerra.

:::::::

Fujino Shizuru es de esas mujeres fatales que todos, absolutamente todos, temen en algún momento de su vida. Es una chica con clase, letrada, es hermosa y sabe defenderse. Por supuesto, también es una bruja, digo, haciendo gala a lo que puede hacerte si te descuidas. Puede brindarte su sonrisa más exótica y derretirte en dos segundos, o puede asesinarte con una mirada y no sabrías qué es lo que pasó. Al menos, yo, Kuga Natsuki, me creé hace mucho una coraza hermética que impidiera que personas como Shizuru me dañaran más de lo debido. Sabía dónde estaba el peligro con ella, y si bien la estuve aguantando días enteros, era cuestión de tiempo para que la bomba explotara y la castaña me declarara la guerra a punta de espada.

Por otro lado, parecía ser que la señorita no se daba cuenta en qué momento empezaba a tratarme como basura. Cuando estábamos rodeadas de gente siempre era muy formal y educada, vamos, que las apariencias le iban muy bien. Su sonrisa hipócrita lo era todo y más. Cuando estábamos a solas yo era algo menos que un ente jodiéndole la vida; empezaba a tutearme y su paciencia se arrojaba al precipicio. Me daba gracia, hasta que se ponía seria y notaba en sus ojos un aura asesina; se oscurecía, se llenaba de ira. A veces olvidaba cuánto la enfadaba.

Para su beneplácito, yo no estaba interesada en sus asuntos políticos, pero gracias a su hostilidad tenía que aguantarme por el mero hecho de que amaría, desde ese instante, molestarle la vida. A menos claro, me pidiera disculpas de rodillas, pero vamos, eso no sucedía ni en mis sueños más elaborados. Shizuru prefería darse un tiro antes de dejarse vencer por mí.

Para la segunda semana en la empresa automotriz ya había empezado a ayudar a los chicos de diseño. Entraba a algunas reuniones pero me salía apenas empezaban a hablar de ingresos. Shizuru seguía tras de mí, pero al menos ya no me pedía los nada importantes reportes que me hizo entregarle por días enteros. A veces la veía hablar por horas enteras con Kanzaki, en su oficina, otras veces nuestras miradas se encontraban y las manteníamos hasta que una se cansara y decidiera ponerse a trabajar. La mayoría de las veces era yo la que soltaba una sonrisa, Shizuru bufaba y prefería ponerse a jugar con sus numeritos y demás.

Fue un fin de semana, con Mai haciendo la cena, cuando me encerré en mi habitación con la intención de descansar un poco. Me recosté en la cama individual y miré al techo, estuve evitando temas importantes toda la semana. Tenía miedo. No veía a Hotaru desde hace días y cada día se me hacía más tedioso que el otro. Tampoco había averiguado más sobre los Fujino; y Nagi parecía estar perdido en alguna parte del mundo, mal gastando todo el dinero de Murasaki.

Cerré los ojos esperando poder dormir un rato, cuando la imagen de Saeko gritando mi nombre antes de ser embestidas por otro automóvil llegó a mí. Me senté aturdida, era como escuchar el mismo sonido de algo haciéndose trizas en mi interior. Aquel ruido metálico que me acompañaría hasta el día en el que mi cuerpo desapareciera de este mundo.

Lloré, bajito, como lo hacía siempre que recordaba algunas cosas. Lloré porque ese día me había enfadado con mi madre porque no me dejó conducir a mí, porque lo último que le dije era que estaba cansada de ella y sus cuidados extremos. Si yo hubiera conducido esa vez… Tal vez Saeko aún siguiera viva. Entonces, ¿ella habría pensado en vengarse? ¿En ensuciarse las manos y la consciencia tal y como lo haría yo? O hubiera dejado que todo se pudriera ahí en ese rincón, aún creyendo que eso fue sólo un accidente, cosa del azar. Del destino.

Pero los frenos no servían. No fue nuestra culpa, ¿entonces de quién?

Marqué el número de la tarjeta blanca que Mai me había entregado con anterioridad. Para mi sorpresa, contestó una voz dulce y melodiosa que me pareció más el de una muñeca Barbie que el de un asesino a sueldo.

—Buenas noches, librería Izumi, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? —dijo y yo reí por lo bajo, ¿me había equivocado de número?

—Hola, buenas noches, estoy buscando a... —Miré la tarjeta—. K.Y, tengo una tarjeta y me interesan sus servicios, ¿puede comunicarme con él? —Traté de parecer serena y segura, y si mi voz ya de por sí era extraña, ahora sonó el doble de gruesa y sin sentimientos.

Hubo un silencio profundo en el que creí que la chica había colgado.

—Ella —dijo—. Está al habla.

Distinguí el mismo timbre de voz pero ahora ya no lucía tan femenino, era más bien algo que fluctuaba entre lo serio, discreto y chillón.

—Oh, verás, quisiera...

—Aquí no. —Interrumpió—. Tendrás que encontrarme.

K.Y me dio una dirección en donde se suponía tenía que estar una librería con el nombre de Izumi, no imaginaba a una chica con pinta de bibliotecaria siendo pues, por las noches, una máquina para matar. De todas maneras después de que hubiera cenado, le inventé un pretexto a Mai —que ya casi vivía conmigo— para salir y que no me siguiera. Después fui donde K.Y.

Tardé al menos dos horas en encontrar el lugar, era pequeño, muy pequeño, apenas tenía una puerta de poco menos de un metro de ancho, arriba de ésta había unas luces de neón que rezaban Izumi, pero estaban apagadas ya que estaba cerrado. Cuando abrías la puerta, después de llamar por un intercomunicador, había un pasillo de unos tres metros y al final, una entrada en donde se podía apreciar claramente una luz amarillenta que resaltaba gracias a la penumbra. Era una librería pornográfica, luego me di cuenta. Y tras la caja registradora, resguardada por varias filas de libros, se encontraba una pelirroja que sonreía con algo que no pude descifrar.

—No necesitas saber mi nombre, pero puedes llamarme Kumo. ¿Quieres hacerlo aquí o prefieres algo más... casual?

¿Hacerlo? Entrecerré los ojos, aún viendo por el rabillo del ojo las solapas de los libros... ¿Acaso se refería a...?

—¿Eh?

La chica, que luego supe era K.Y, salió de su resguardo y se apretujó a mi cuerpo actuando una sensualidad que me descolocó, ¡no había ido hasta ahí por una chica fácil! Enseguida la separé de mí y saqué de mis bolsillos la tarjeta, como si así consiguiera que la bestia no le hiciera nada al domador.

—Busco tus otros servicios —le dije segura, acentuando cada palabra y aún sosteniéndola de un brazo por miedo a que siguiera tocándome.

—Ya lo sé. —Rió—. Pero si aceptabas iba a tener mi pago y una noche de sexo con una desconocida, ¿no está bien aprovechar las oportunidades?

—¿Eres K.Y? —Ignoré sus insinuaciones.

—Lo soy. —Aseguró desinteresada.

Mis ojos la escanearon, saber de ella me tomó meses. Con anterioridad tuve que contratar a un detective privado que pudiera localizar a personas como la que tenía enfrente, resultaba que K.Y nunca había fallado a los que la contrataban, sus servicios eran caros, pero lo lograba, sea cual fuera la dificultad. Hacer que Mai diera con la extravagante pelirroja fue todavía más difícil, pero era ella la que tenía que encontrarla, al menos para que estuviera tranquila y no sospechara de las verdaderas intenciones que tenía con los Fujino. De esta manera, Mai tendría confianza en mí y no echaría a perder mis planes con sus asuntos de moral y humanidad. Me sentía tan sucia cuando pensaba en eso.

—Entonces... ¿a quién quieres fuera de tus planes? —Preguntó K.Y luego que nos hubiéramos acomodado en ese lugar.

Después de la sala con las hileras de libros, detrás de la caja registradora, había una habitación más pequeña en la que se encontraba un escritorio adornado con una lámpara vieja y oxidada, dos sillas —en donde estábamos sentadas— y un montón de cajas que aún contenían libros de títulos varios. No conocía ninguno, y no es que fuera lectora casual de pornografía, pero ni siquiera había escuchado hablar de alguno, como de esas veces en las que se pone de moda un título atrevido y fuera del canon, ¿era una especie de botín que contenía los fetiches más extraños?

La oscuridad ahí era aún más lúgubre, tal vez K.Y lo hacía al propósito. Bajé la vista, temiendo de lo que pudiera salir de mi boca y luego pudiera arrepentirme. Más allá, arriba de hombro izquierdo de mi interlocutora, se encontraba una máscara de teatro, blanca y sin rostro. Así eran los muertos.

—Quiero que desaparezcas a los Fujino —dije—, al menos a uno de ellos con seguridad.

K.Y se tapó la boca y ahogó una risa, era tan rara.

—Eso va a salir muy caro, cualquier Fujino te saldrá muy caro. Déjame adivinar, Kuga Natsuki, ¿quieres acabar con Shizuru Fujino?

Dejé de observar la máscara para mirarla de lleno, ¿Shizuru? Yo no quería asesinar a Shizuru. ¿Cómo sabía mi nombre?

—¿Cómo...?

—Estás en los periódicos.—Alcanzó uno que tenía a mano y me lo arrojó. Mi foto estaba en primera plana—. Eres noticia, la hija no legitima de Hotaru Fujino compitiendo con la otra heredera, ¿no es interesante? No pensé que fueras de armas tomar.

—No me interesa Shizuru. —Arremetí dolida por siquiera pensar en acabar con la castaña—. Quiero que acabes con Nagi Fujino. Y con nadie más.

—¿Nagi? ¿Por qué él?

Me levanté de mi asiento y abrí la mochila escolar que llevaba en mi espalda. Saqué un fajo de billetes y se lo extendí a K.Y. Ella sonreía casi con diversión.

—No te interesa. Esta es una parte, te daré otra cuando haya avances. Y cuando termines tu trabajo, tendrás el pago último. Me vale muy poco cómo lo hagas. Sólo sé discreta y no vayas rápido. ¿Entiendes? Lo último que necesito es que sospechen.

—Sí, capitán.

Antes de salir, K.Y me arrojó un libro de color rojo escarlata, el título estaba en letras doradas, sin nada más estrambótico. Decía «Al amanecer». Miré con interrogación a la pelirroja y ella sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Disfrútalo. —Fue lo que dijo.

Basta decir que huí de ahí enseguida, tal cual lo haría un ladrón. O un asesino. Cuando llegué a casa Mai estaba dormida y me había preparado una taza de chocolate caliente. No lo bebí, en cambio, me acosté al lado de mi amiga pelirroja e hice que me abrazara entre su sonambulismo de media noche.

Extrañaba a Saeko; extrañaba a mamá.

* * *

**Nos leemos, chayito~**

**Sekai-D**

_**Pd: si alguien ha notado mi pseudo dislexia (¿?), mil disculpas. Trato de mejorar.**_


	5. Capítulo 5 Al otro lado

**¡Hola gente! Otro capítulo, agradezco enormemente sus comentarios y todas las lecturas. Espero que les guste este capítulo, ya me dirán.**

**Las reviews contestadas estarán justo abajo -del capítulo 3 y 4-, incluso el de las personas que tienen cuenta en la página ¡saludos!**

**PD: sí, soy una cabezotas y sigo en guerra con la página y su singular forma de dar formato a todo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**Al otro lado**

La cena era mi pesadilla hecha realidad. La abuela Fujino dominaba sus instintos para no insertar su cuchillo en la mano de Natsuki que hacía demasiado ruido en la mesa. Por supuesto, Hotaru quería hacer que su familia omitiera asuntos meramente económicos —como si fuera el único problema ahí— para despejar las mentes y así pudiéramos convivir... En armonía. La mesa, para doce personas, sólo era ocupada por mi padre, Natsuki, la abuela y yo, con los dos primeros juntos y yo y la abuela al otro lado, también juntas. Incluso ahí formábamos equipos. Claramente me negué ante la insistencia de papá al querer armar esa comida, me negué rotundamente, pero la abuela quería que conservara la calma así que tuve que bajar y recibir a la invitada. Pobre abuela, ahora era ella la que menos figuraba en el ideal de calma.

—Kuga-san —habló la abuela—, ¿te has acostumbrado ya a la ciudad?

La aludida volteó a verla con tranquilidad y una sonrisita en los labios. Se podía escuchar el ruido que producía el reloj de péndulo. Yo me tensé, algo me decía que esa inocente pregunta no terminaría con una respuesta de lo más amable.

—Tokio es una ciudad bastante caótica, Fujino-san. Sin embargo, me he acostumbrado lo suficiente; me ha servido mucho los paseos nocturnos.

—Debe tener cuidado, no es tan seguro como lo aparenta. Ninguna ciudad lo es, menos para una señorita. —Lo último sonó más como un silbido en los labios de la abuela. Como si le costara decirlo; a mí también me costaría.

—Oh, no se preocupe por eso. Me sé cuidar, he vivido, después de todo, muchos años sola, ¿recuerda?

—Sí, sí, y supongo que tu madre te instruyó en...

—Mi madre falleció a pesar de sus cuidados —. Interrumpió Natsuki.

—Los accidentes suceden, nadie puede impedirlos —murmuró la abuela.

—Claro, accidentes... Así lo llamaron.

La vista de papá y la mía se turnaba entre la abuela y Natsuki. Papá parecía querer interrumpir la conversación, el cuello se le había tornado rojo y la respiración se le agitó.

—Los frenos de los automóviles suelen irse volando a veces, eso he oído. —Arremetió Natsuki.

El silencio reinó en el comedor. La abuela dejó su taza de té en la mesa y la miró entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere decir, Kuga-san?

—Oh, yo nada, no quiero decir nada. —Natsuki se encogió de hombros y se metió un poco de arroz a la boca, un momento después, en el que todos no perdíamos de vista sus movimientos, continuó—. ¿Usted quiere decir algo?

¿En qué momento había empezado a ser sólo una espectadora de esa escena? Estaba tan confusa ahora, que apenas podía pestañear siquiera, ¿qué es lo que decía Natsuki con eso? ¿Acaso estaba acusando a la abuela por la muerte de su madre? ¡Era el colmo del descaro! ¿Qué se creía esa maldita bastarda para venir a esta casa y soltar todo eso? Faltaba más, si moría hoy, seguro que dejaría una carta diciendo que nosotros la envenenamos.

Miré a la abuela, se había puesto muy roja. Papá entonces se levantó casi de un salto y aplaudió como si se tratara del final de una ópera. Una sonrisa deforme se formó en él. Entendí en ese momento, que así nos faltara la mitad de nuestra comida, la cena en ese caso había concluido gracias a su hija.

—Natsuki tiene cosas que hacer para mañana en la oficina, ¿no es cierto? —informó.

Natsuki arrugó el ceño, no entendiendo lo obvio. ¡La estaban echando! Esa chica no se enteraba de nada. Después se limpió la boca con un pañuelo blanco, cerró los ojos por un segundo y curvó los labios en una sonrisa, como sólo ella podía. Se levantó.

—Entonces me voy. —Ahora su vista se clavó en mí—. La cena ha estado deliciosa, lástima de la hora.

Nadie más de papá se levantó, la abuela seguía hecha una furia. Yo no sabía qué hacer, bien podría levantarme y echarla a patadas, pero algo me detenía. Todo lo anterior me dejó muy mareada. Cuando regresé a la realidad Natsuki ya no estaba, tampoco la abuela, papá se daba masajes en las sienes, con los codos apoyados en la mesa. Decía cosas que sólo él podría entender.

—Shizuru, hazme un favor, no seas una mala hija y apiádate de tu padre. Despídete de Natsuki antes de que rompa algo en el camino.

Mis ojos se ensancharon. ¡Le cortaría las manos a esa si rompía los jarrones de la entrada! Me levanté de un salto y fui en busca de la chica de cabello oscuro. La encontré a las afueras, fumando un cigarrillo como si de eso dependiera su vida. En la oscuridad lucía más frágil.

—¿Por qué has venido? ¿A reñirme? ¿A dejarme en claro que no me quieres aquí? Ya no soy una niña, Fujino. Creí que lo tenías en claro hace mucho. —Tiró la colilla al suelo y la aplastó como si se tratara de una alimaña; la miré con reprobación.

—Vine a despedirte antes de que rompieras algo.

Natsuki levantó la cabeza, extrañada. Sus ojos verdes brillaron con intensidad con la luz de las farolas. No es que le hubiera dicho «Te quiero, siempre quise una hermana». Así como ella, yo tampoco sé por qué no grité ni la saqué de ahí en ese momento.

Estaba helando, el viento se coló por mi blusa y produjo que me diera un escalofrío. Natsuki no apartó la vista de mí, me escrutó de pies a cabeza y yo me dejé hacer con la frente en alto. A continuación, empezó a caminar a la salida con toda esa mancha de penumbra que nos envolvía. La seguí sin poder detenerme. Era un camino un poco largo y pedregoso si se iba a pie, la mansión Fujino estaba situada en un terreno bastante amplio. Las piedras sólo hicieron que mi andar se dificultara gracias a mis zapatos de tacos altos, a veces no era tan bueno ser formal.

—Debí traer mi automóvil, ¿Hotaru te ha encargado que llegue sana y salva a la salida? —Inquirió. No le contesté—. ¿Haces todo lo que te piden? Debes querer demasiado esa herencia.

—Eso no te incumbe. Ahora deja de hablar antes de que de media vuelta y te deje sola con los perros corriendo tras de ti —Bufó y yo sonreí de medio lado, satisfecha.

—No eres nada práctica, esos zapatos te matarán antes de que llegues a la salida. —Volteó a ver mis zapatillas— Entonces no podrás regresar.

—Sólo camina, no es como si nunca hubiera caminado tanto con esto. Apuesto a que eres la única que se preocupa aquí puesto que sólo sabes andar con los deportivos.

La punta de mis zapatillas se hundieron en el medio de dos piedras e hicieron que tambaleara al dar otro paso. Casi me doy de bruces al suelo, pero Natsuki me sostuvo de un brazo y puso fuerza en las piernas para evitarlo. Me lastimó, pero en cambio evitó que me hiciera un daño más severo.

—Cojones —solté sin poder evitarlo.

Desde ahí, muy cerca de su cuerpo, pude escuchar claramente el sonido de una risa que me hizo voltear a ver a su dueña. Era la primera vez que la escuchaba reír de esa forma. El sonido se volvía más dulce, contrastando con el tono irregular y grave de su voz.

—Toda una señorita —dijo, aludiendo a mi grosería.

—Puedo sola. —Me solté de ella bruscamente y di dos zancadas al frente.

No quería que viera mi cara arder, ¡era demasiado para mí! ¡No quería hacer el ridículo frente a ella! ¡No podía hacer el ridículo con nadie!

—Deja de caminar, Shizuru. Vas a caer y entonces no podré detener lo inevitable. Vendrán por mí.

Dejé de caminar y volteé a verla, ya segura de que mi rostro había tomado su estado natural. ¿Qué vendrían por ella? ¿Quién? Y me había hecho caminar varios metros por... Tenía que ser muy maldita.

—Te he dicho que no me llames por mi nombre. —La fulminé.

—Cielo santo, es cierto, perdona mis modales accidentales en donde esas cosas se toman como nada importante, Fujino-san. —A continuación hizo una reverencia bastante horrorosa.

Me estaba burlando.

Una luz hizo que nuestra atención se fuera directo a hacia el frente. Un automóvil negro paró al lado de nosotras, no pude ver quién era su conductor al momento, pero cuando los cristales bajaron distinguí primero una cabellera pelirroja, seguido después de una sonrisa que luego se borró al segundo.

—Natsuki, creí que estabas sola, los guardias me han dejado entrar por ti gracias a tu padre.

A Natsuki le brillaron los ojos, sonrió con dulzura a la chica y se dirigió a la ventanilla del copiloto. ¿Quién era? O por qué le hablaba tan familiarmente a Natsuki.

—No estoy sola, esta es Fujino Shizuru, Mai.

Se apartó para que su compañera pudiera observarme abiertamente y yo pudiera hacer lo mismo con ella. Mai tenía lindos ojos, a pesar de que la penumbra del auto apenas me dejara admirarlos.

—Soy Tokiha Mai, Fujino-san. Un gusto conocerla.

—También es un gusto. —Sonreí con cordialidad e hice una pequeña inclinación.

Al contrario de lo que esperaba, la chica lucía tensa, como si tuviera mucha prisa de marcharse o como... Como si le molestara que Natsuki estuviera conmigo. Sólo en ese momento, después de semanas de ver y hablar con Kuga, pude ver un brillo especial en sus ojos. Casi chispeante.

—Oh —emití sin querer, muda.

Mi cerebro empezó una revolución de ideas que iban, venían y se estrellaban unas con otras. No por nada, en las entrevistas personales, todos me temían. Podía intuir muchas cosas de las personas. Con sólo verlas, todos tenían algo que los delataba, la magia se encontraba en los ojos y en los gestos. En sus movimientos corporales. Entonces... ¿Tokiha Mai era la pareja de Natsuki? ¿Natsuki era lesbiana? Mi estómago se hizo pequeño y una carcajada mental reinó en mí. ¡No lo podía creer! Hotaru Fujino no lograba una. El hombre había tenido dos hijas en su vida —dos hasta donde yo sabía— y ambas, caramba, ambas le habían resultado lesbianas.

No pude evitar reírme, gesto que disimulé bajando el rostro un momento para guardar la compostura. Natsuki habló de nuevo.

—Te llevaremos al umbral de la mansión, después nos iremos. —Asentí, raramente, con una alegría casi cómica.

Mai hizo una imperceptible mueca y esperó a que me subiera en el asiento del copiloto para poder encender el automóvil. Tardaríamos unos dos minutos para llegar en donde me dejarían, dos minutos que tenía para sacar información que, si bien no me importaba del todo, sí me daba curiosidad.

—¿Vives en Tokio, Tokiha-san? —Mai arrugó el ceño.

—Sí. Desde hace un tiempo.

—¿Qué te ha parecido?— Jugué un poco con mi fingida amabilidad.

—Bien, es decir, no es nada que no conozca ya. Sólo... es raro poder adaptarse después de tanto tiempo.

—¿No estabas en Japón antes?

—Estaba en Australia con Natsu... ki. —Casi pude oírla arrepintiéndose por lo que dijo.

Touché.

—Vinieron juntas entonces. —No era una pregunta.

—Mai vino por asuntos laborales, es guía de turistas, Fujino-san. —Informó Natsuki justo cuando llegamos a nuestro destino.

Eso no contestaba mi no pregunta.

—Ara, eso suena interesante. Tal vez luego pueda recomendarte a unos compañeros que vienen de visita a Tokio. Apuesto a que eres excelente en tu trabajo.

Mi última jugada. A continuación, le guiñé un ojo a Mai, ésta abrió la boca asombrada, como si entendiera... Oh, claro que entendía aquel descarado flirteo.

Salí del al auto y las despedí con la mano. Hoy no había estado tan mal, es decir, me enteré de algunas cosas que nunca nos viene mal en saber. Apuesto a que Hotaru pegaría el grito al cielo cuando supiera que también su Natsuki bailaba por la otra acera.

:::::::::

Mai arrojó su bolso en el sofá y emitió un grito de molestia. Yo la miré poner las manos en las caderas y, luego, levantar la mano para apuntarme con reproche. No me había dirigido la palabra en todo el camino a casa, suponía que algo así me esperaba.

—¡Debiste decirme que estaría ella! ¡Qué estarías con ella!

—No tenía idea que me acompañaría, ¿ya? —Expliqué sin tomarle importancia.

Mai odiaba a la abuela hace mucho, por todo lo que pasó con mamá. A Shizuru la aguantaba bastante bien, realmente no le importaba nada de ella. Empezó a odiarla hace unos días, extrañamente, así de pronto. Ahora no la soportaba ver ni en pintura. Decía que era… Bueno, no decía nada bueno de ella en los últimos días. Nunca supe porqué, tampoco pedí explicaciones. Me divertía que Mai perdiera las casillas en ocasiones, así me hacía sentir menos culpable por mis actitudes explosivas. Digo, estaba cansada de ser la única en considerar a Shizuru una hija del demonio.

—Es una bruja, ¿has notado lo que hizo?

—No, ¿qué cosa? —Le pregunté después de encender la televisión y dejarlo en un canal de cocina.

—En serio no te diste cuenta que… ¡Ah! Olvídalo, tal vez estoy delirando. —Miré fijamente a Mai, lucía muy cabreada.

—Esa familia hace delirar a todos. ¿Vas a quedarte hoy?

—Ahora sí, no pienso ir a casa en taxi, menos a esta hora. A menos, claro, decidas llevarme.

Le sonreí con burla y me acomodé más en el sofá, subiendo los pies. Por mí que se quedara una eternidad.

—Puedes dormir en mi cama hoy.

—Oh, no te preocupes, me ha ido muy bien el sofá los últimos días.

—Mañana acondicionaremos la habitación que está sin usar, deja tus cosas morales y personales a un lado y ven a vivir aquí de una vez. Sabes que no tengo problemas con eso. No te voy a morder. —Le guiñé un ojo. Mai hizo un mohín y se sentó a mi lado derecho.

Algunas cosas de mi vida estaban muy guardadas, justo en el fondo de un baúl con varios candados y llaves perdidas. Mai, a costo de los años, logró romper varias cerraduras y se infiltró suavemente en mi vida. Yo la quería, la había querido desde que la conocí y ella era consciente de todo y más. Cuando le confesé mis sentimientos no salió huyendo, pero no los acepto. Lo nuestro no pudo ser más que una linda y duradera amistad y así seguiría por siempre; ella no me quería de esa forma, yo la querría así hasta… Hasta no sé cuándo. Al menos, a las dos nos bastaba con lo que teníamos ahora. Éramos mejores amigas después de todo.

—Eso nunca me ha preocupado. Es sólo… quería darte un espacio. —Afirmó.

—Ya tengo el suficiente espacio pasando diez horas de mi vida tras un escritorio, encerrada en muros de cristal.

—Viendo a Fujino. —Terminó.

—Intentamos evitarnos, ¿sabes? —Cambié el canal, daban un anime.

—Ya. Sólo… creo que debes tener los ojos abiertos. Su sonrisa, sus gestos… Ella es rara, Natsuki, ten cuidado. Así como tú has contratado a un investigador, ellos, los Fujino, no son nada compasivos. He investigado, di con varios recortes de periódico y…

Mai tomó mi mano y la apretó con las suyas. Dejé a un lado el mando de la televisión y me senté para verla de frente. Nunca la había visto tan preocupada.

—Voy a tener cuidado, ¿pero desde cuándo te preocupa tanto Shizuru? Antes incluso era sólo un chiste para ti.

—No me gusta nada con lo que me he encontrado.

—¿Y qué te has encontrado?

Mai fue por su bolso y me entregó las copias de ediciones pasadas de periódicos, noticias de internet e incluso anotaciones que ella había sacado de personas que le contaron sobre la familia. En realidad, me sorprendió que Mai estuviera tan ensimismada en este asunto. El corazón se me aceleró, si esto seguía así, descubriría en cosa de un parpadeo que en realidad yo no había contratado a un investigador, sino que a un asesino a sueldo.

Vi los recortes, la mayoría hablaba de desfalcos, de personas que denunciaban o investigaban a los Fujino y terminaban, misteriosamente, muertos después. Entre todo, estaba el accidente que tuvimos mamá y yo. También había uno que llamó mi atención, salía Shizuru con Nagi, era sobre un contrato de beneficencia para ambas partes, despidos masivos con ellos en el poder... La supuesta venta de la empresa automotriz. El recorte era de hace unos meses, ¿qué estaban planeando esos dos? ¡No podía creer que a pesar de tanta evidencia, los Fujino estuvieran caminando por Japón como si nada! Si todo eso era real, los asesinatos, los desfalcos… Esa familia era más peligrosa de lo que creí. ¿Dónde quedaba Hotaru? ¿Qué pieza del juego era? ¿Y si había vivido engañada todo este tiempo por él?

¿Y si yo era sólo un peón en ese tablero?

Tuve miedo por primera vez. Miedo de terminar como mi madre sin poder llevar a cabo mi venganza. Tal vez… Tal vez era mejor acabar con todos, incluso con Shizuru. O no hacer nada y huir, desaparecer, ahora para siempre.

Era más de las dos de la madrugada y yo aún seguía con los recortes. Mai se había retirado ya a dormir desde hace varios minutos atrás. Tenía que buscar a un verdadero detective privado, uno que me ayudara a encubrir todo con Mai. Aunque posiblemente sólo serviría para enredar más la situación. Necesitaba más información de esa familia. Necesitaba información de Hotaru, en todo lo que estaba metido desde el día que conoció a mamá. Y de Shizuru, tenía que saber todo sobre ella.

—Natsuki…

—Mmmh —farfullé adormilada.

—¿Duermes conmigo?

Levanté la vista, Mai se había puesto la pijama y me miraba desde la oscuridad. Tal vez alguien tenía pesadillas esa madrugada. Me levanté enseguida y dejé los recortes sin escorar, ya tenía bastante con eso. Seguí a la pelirroja que me tendió la mano y me dirigió a la cama. Caí con Mai encima, nos reímos un rato hasta que el silencio reinó en la calma. Apenas podía distinguir su rostro en la penumbra, estaba a menos de un palmo de distancia.

—Natsuki…

—Dime… —susurré apenas, acercándome a su rostro.

—¿Por qué tienes un libro de porno lésbico en tu mesita de noche? —Mai soltó una carcajada y yo abrí los ojos sorprendida.

Porque había olvidado arrojarlo a la basura. Maldita K.Y.

* * *

**Tutivale:** gracias por leerme a riesgo de ser sorprendida en tu trabajo XD. Espero que sigas pasándote. Un saludo.

**Aurum13:** ¡Hey! Gracias. Lamento no haber contestado antes, no he tenido mucho tiempo disponible.

**Reira**: te dejaré hacer las indagaciones necesarias, ya se irá sabiendo más de la historia de esas dos XD. Cuídate, muchas gracias por leer.

**Shizuki27:** ¡Gracias! La inspiración me acompaña, pero el tiempo no, aún así intento actualizar cada vez que puedo. Un abrazo.

**Fran:** gracias a ti por pasarte a leer y dejar un comentario. Nos estamos leyendo.

**Danny:** estaré actualizando cada vez que pueda. Saludos.

**Mafer. trava. 1:** jaja por ahí me dijeron que no importaba si era incesto, sólo importaba el hecho de que fuera ShizNat, no sé si todos piensan lo mismo. Nat seguirá perdida, como siempre c: já. Un saludo.

**anónimo1:** gracias, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

**MK:** ¡hola! Ya sabes que agradezco enormemente que sigas leyendo. Un abrazo.

**Sarkyoru:** como eran capítulos introductorios, quise poner más explicación que diálogos. Además de que de por sí no se me da mucho plagar el relato con diálogos. Soy más de descripciones y demás. Lo siento, pero muchas gracias por pasarte, en serio.

**Anónimo1**: oh, no sé si haya atracción, ¿ustedes qué creen? XD. Lo dejaré a su parecer. Gracias por pasarte, un saludo.

**Anónimo2:** ¡gracias!

**Anónimo3**: trataré de no demorar en actualizar, diría que ahora llevo un buen tiempo, normalmente tardo siglos XD.

**Dussan:** trato de que sea agradable a la vista ya que también soy lectora y, así como a muchos, me da problemas leer historias con demasiaados errores ortográficos, trato de que al menos lo que escribo se entienda. Muchas, muchas gracias por pasarte por aquí. Nos estamos leyendo.

**Eternally paradox**: Lolololo (¿?) XD. Gracias por pasarte.

**Anónimo4 (o el que le siga):** jajaja me encantó eso de torear, no me lo había planteado así. Intenté todo lo posible para que las personalidades de los personajes sean coherentes, a excepción de Shizuru que se ha salido un poco del canon, pero que enseguida tomará su personalidad normal. Es sólo por las situaciones que se han dado… Espero que entiendan y los fanáticos de estas chicas no se enfaden si de pronto leen algo no normal en ellas.

**Anónimo 5 (¿?):** gracias por dejar un comentario, nos estamos leyendo entonces.

**Okisawa Hinari:** XD ¿Es sarcasmo lo de la pelirroja? Es Nao, por si se lo preguntaban.

**Anónimo 6:** ¡gracias!

**Mikyo. nu:** muchas gracias, en serio. Traté de que fuera algo largo, pero al parecer fracasé, lamento que sea así, lo compensaré después. Un abrazo.

**MK:** ¡hola de nuevo! Y gracias, nos estamos leyendo, ¿eh? Saludos.

Creo que ahora sí me alargué, gracias por todo. Hasta la próxima.

**Sekai-D**


End file.
